Collision
by BookDragon28
Summary: Descendents of the Sun meets Strong Woman Do Bong Soon


Major Yoo Si Jin was content. It had been four entire months since the Alpha Team was needed to diffuse a situation in some part of the world. He was also almost finished with his day and then he would have three days to celebrate the second anniversary of his relationship with Dr. Kang Mo Yeon.

That is he was content until the commander called him and his team to deal with a situation of helping the police negotiate with or take down a terrorist that had taken over a summit on nuclear energy. The terrorist was believed to be a part of a new terrorist organization that was surfacing around the world and the UN, as well as different organizations, were having a hard time identifying them.

When the alpha team arrived the scene was a mess, there were police frantically trying to figure out how to calm down the terrorist and free the hostages still inside. The press and bystanders were swarming trying to get more information either for a story or out of worry. Si Jin led his team over to the temporary command tent the police had set up.

"Major Yoo Si Jin of the Republic of Korea Army."

"Thank God," a nervous looking middle aged man said, "Team leader of the major crimes unit."

"How many hostages?"

"There were two hundred people attending the summit. Most got out before the terrorist blockaded the doors, we estimated about fifty are still in the building."

"Does the target have accomplices?"

"There's only one from what we gathered from those who have run but we aren't discounting the possibility of less visible partners."

"Do you have blueprints?"

"Here." The team leader put the blueprints on the table.

"Snoopy, Piccolo find vantages on the buildings to the east and south. See if you can find a shot at our terrorist and report what you can see to the team going in."

"It looks like the rest of you can enter through the side door and take the service stairs to the second floor of the atrium and check out the situation. Make sure to check if there are traps on the doors. I'll stay here and coordinate." The rest of the Alpha glanced at each other as the snickered. All of them knew that after Si Jin got stabbed on their last mission his girlfriend stitched him up then took on call duties for the entirety of his medical leave and ignored his calls.

—————

It was easier to make their way towards the room the summit was held in than the Alpha team expected. They quietly made their way into the balcony of the large conference room.

"Snoopy to Alpha Team. Snoopy to Alpha Team."

"Alpha Team responding."

"Civilian engaging target. Repeat civilian engaging target."

"Big Boss to Wolf describe the situation."

"Female. Small. Pink sweatshirt and jeans. Engaging known target in hand to hand combat. Seems to be over powering him. Not a hostage. We have a third party."

Si Jin turned to the police team leader.

"We have a civilian engaging the terrorist in hand to hand. Female, small, pink sweatshirt, and jeans. Is she one of yours?" Si Jin asked.

"Not exactly." The team leader wrung his hands.

"That's Ms. Avengers," the member sitting at the computer said.

"I think it's Mrs. Avengers, now. She got married to that CEO," the man sitting next to the phone said.

"Excuse me, who is she?" Si Jin asked reminding the team members that he was there.

"She's a friend of our former colleague, In Guk Do. Her name is Do Bong Soon, she's small, unassuming, but the first time we met her she had come to the precinct because of an altercation with a school bus full of children a gang, and her. You wouldn't believe it but she can hold her own," one said.

"She and her husband helped us catch a serial kidnapper and murderer and she rescued all of his victims," another said while the team leader said something that sounded like she did all of the heavy lifting.

"She has a website where you can post things you need help with and she'll come to help. She sometimes helps in the apprehension of criminals," the team leader finish.

"Big Boss to Alpha Team. The girl is friendly. The police know her. She assists them sometimes."

Right after Si Jin ended the transmission a shot came over the comma.

"Wolf to Big Boss. Wolf to Big Boss. Girl is down. Confirmation of target's partner. I repeat Target has a partner."

"Alpha Team engage the second target. Snoopy, piccolo if you have a clear shot at the first target take it. The commander wants one alive if possible."

Si Jin turned to the detectives. "You said that girl has a husband? You better call him. Tell him to head to Haesung Hospital. His wife was just shot."

————

It was rare for Kang Mo Yeon to have a shift that was this busy. First there was a car accident, four cars, fifteen victims, three in critical condition; then a high school boy attempted suicide and came in with multiple broken bones. After lunch there was a domestic assault interrupted by police and two cooking accidents and that was in between all of the minor injuries that usually came in. She was ten minutes away from her shift being over when a call with an ambulance incoming came.

She was waiting with the nurses in the ambulance bay prepared to see to the gunshot victim when she arrived, she was not prepared for her boyfriend to be escorting said victim. "What happened?" Kang Mo Yeon asked while she and Si Jin jogged alongside the gurney.

"There was a terrorist attack at the nuclear energy conference down town. She engaged one."

"Her?Really?" Mo Yeon asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We didn't know the terrorist had a partner shadowing him. She was shot in the side but it didn't look life threatening. We tried to get her stable for the EMTs." Mo Yeon nodded only half listening to the run down her boyfriend was giving as she rechecked the vital signs of the girl.

"Vital signs are dropping!" She shouted suddenly," Let's get her stable enough for surgery. Nurse Han! I need an X-ray and a CT scan stat! Find the bullet. Someone page doctor Song, tell him to get ready for surgery. I need operating room two."

It took half an hour for everything to be ready for Dr. Kang Mo Yeon to begin the operation to remove the bullet from the woman.


End file.
